1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the operation of the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal, in which stereoscopic information on a three-dimensional (3D) image can be provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed.
In the meantime, various techniques for creating a three-dimensional (3D) image by combining a plurality of two-dimensional (2D) images captured by a camera and processing the result of the combination have been developed. By applying the various techniques to mobile terminals, it is possible to create and display various 3D images using mobile terminals.
The three dimensionality of a 3D image is based on the disparity between left- and right-eye images of the 3D image and varies according to the difference in the position of an object within the left- and right-eye images. However, since there are yet no methods to properly measure the three dimensionality of 3D images, the evaluation of the three dimensionality of 3D images may often rely largely on viewers' subjective opinions.
Thus, a method is needed to quantitatively analyze and measure the three dimensionality of 3D images and to effectively use the results of the analysis and the measurement to control various operations performed by mobile terminals.